Sports drinks are useful tools for keeping athletes operating at their peak level of performance. Often athletes are required to purchase beverages that are premixed with performance enhancing additives. Alternatively, athletes may measure out specific quantities of additive material and then mix it into a beverage. This process requires an athlete to invest time and energy measuring specific quantities of additive material. During this measuring process the athlete may spill some or all of the additive material. Thus, a large quantity of additive material can be wasted over the athlete's life time. Furthermore, relying on human skill often leads to inaccuracy in measurements. Considering these factors, the traditional methods of incorporating additive material into a sports drink leave much to be desired.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide a bottle that stores fluids and additive material in separate containers. When a user decides to mix the additive material with the stored fluid, the user is able to activate a mechanism that transfers a predetermined quantity of the material into the stored fluid. In this way, the present invention enables users to create sports drinks with concentrations of additive material that are tailored to their unique physiology.